Bound Together In A Twist Of Fate
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Riddick finds himself on another merc ship after he leaves being the Lord Marshall for the Necromonger. He finds himslef drawn to this convict woman on the same ship, Alexandra. Who he finds out is from a subspecies of the Furyans with a dark past. Riddick is somehow drawn to this woman and wonders what is happening to him. Riddick/ oc
1. Chapter 1

**I own Alexandra and most of the mercs. I do not own Riddick.**

**Riddick's Pov**

I was stuck in another mercs' ship and had chains on me in a cryo chamber. The ship had made a stop and the leader said they had to pick something up. It gave me more time to think of a way out. Soon, the group of mercs came back with a small female. She had short light brown hair and was wearing goggles. She was about five foot two or five foot three. They had cuffs on her behind her back. She wore a cameo pants black boots and a black cami. The scent of her was strong. It smelled like roses and honey. She turned her head and titled it when she came towards me. The leader of the group pulled of her goggles and she bared two fangs at him. A low growl came from her as she went for his throat. He dodged her attack and wacked her. The eyes of hers were amber gold and she could see a little in the light.

"Keep it moving, Alexandra!" The leader said and gave her a shove. She continued to walk to a cryo chamber next to me in my left. They secured her in the chamber and left to get the to take off. I looked over at her once more into her eyes.

**Alexandra's Pov**

Dam Jeff and his crew, they can all rot in hell for all I care. I could have killed him and he is just pissed that I killed most of his last crew. It comes natural to me being a Wolfang. We are a subspecies from the Furyans. We had more wolf qualities and animal than human. This cryo chamber they can shove up their ass. Also, the neck chain too. I sighed as the rest of the crew slept. I notice the other convict looking at me. He was tall and very muscular. His head was completely bald and he wore a black sleeveless short with cargo pants and boots. He had some what of a smirk on his face as he looked at me. I sighed as I planned to get out of the chamber. Just then, Jeff shot me with a dart making me fall asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later to a loud heart beat very close to my cryo chamber. I looked into the goggles of the man in front of me, who was next to me in the other cryo chamber to my right of me. What the fuck did he think he was doing. He pressed the numbers into the pad lock and opened up the chamber. He stood there for a couple of minutes before climbing into it with me. I growled when he sniffed my neck. I did not like it when people got close to me. He unlocked my chains and let me climb out. I was so going to have fun messing with Jeff. I then went walking into the small locker room where my knives were being held along with my ax. How I have missed them. I turned to face the guy. I had my goggles on my forehead because I could see in the light as well in the dark too.

" What is your name?" I asked

"My name is Riddick." The guy said

" My name is Alexandra." I replied

Riddick smirked at me as I started to walk away. Jeff and I had some unfinished business to take care of. I placed my goggles over my eyes and went to go hide somewhere. Jeff would be shitting his pants when he woke up. I listened to their heart beats and they were slow telling me that they were still asleep. So, I had time to waste. I walked around the ship and ate some food while looking for my black hood. Dam it all to hell! I sniffed around trying to catch my scent. The only thing I was getting was Riddick and he was like everywhere. I took a quick shower and as I was putting my clothes back On I heard a heartbeat and could feel eyes on me.

"Do you always watch a woman get dressed?" asked

"How do you know that I am even standing here?" He asked

"I can hear your heartbeat, small you, and I just know when something is around me." I replied

I had my pants on and a towel covered my top. It was annoying that he just came in when I was changing. I was pushed up against the wall. I growled and my golden eyes glowed. Riddick ran his nose up and down my neck. I let my claws come out and my fangs grow. Riddick just looked at me with curiosity. I growled again to warn him to back off. I heard a growl come from him as he wrapped a hand around my throat. His breath felt warm against my skin and I started to try to get away. Riddick took of his goggles and looked into my eyes. His eyes were just like mine but a sliver white color. I needed to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled

"I am going to make a deal with you. I see you have a lot of talent and that you can watch my back. I thought the Furyans killed the Wolfangs." Riddick said

"There are very few of us left. The Wolfangs were once Furyans but, broke apart because of their different opinions on things. So put me down now." I said

**Riddick's Pov**

She squirmed under my grip. I smirk up at her. In her files she was a known killer and was very wanted. Something about this girl just drew me to her. She was only wearing pants and was struggling to keep the towel wrapped around her. Then, her head picked up and got away from my grip. She pulled on her black cami and black tank top. She grabbed her weapons and started to run and fast. Alexandra ran back to me and grabbed my hand and started to run again.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Trying to find a hiding spot and my hood. Once Jeff knows we are gone, the games will begin." Alexandra replied

Just then Alexandra was tripped and she went flying into the air. I went to catch her but she landed on her feet. Jeff grabbed her around the neck and she threw him over her shoulder. Jeff got back up and Alexandra knocked him to the ground. She put her foot on his neck.

"I am still figuring out how I should kill you. Last, time you were lucky but your crew was not for killing my friend and raped her. You took a lot from me. You are a asshole. I was going to rip your throat out with my teeth. Where I came from it is an honored way to die." Alexandra said

Alexandra extended her claws and cut his throat open. Something inside me stirred at the sight of it. When I looked back up Alexandra was gone.

**Alexandra's Pov**

I had to get away and find a place to hide and think myself. I found a nice spot with a window to look out at. Slowly, I sat down and looked out of the window. In the distance there was a small planet. It was a dark green color and had a blue run around it. My head rested back against the wall and it was cool. I could hear the heartbeats of the crew racing and I knew that they had found Jeff's body. My hands rested my head and I rubbed my face. My tail slowly started to appear and I wagged it a little. I want to be on the ground where I could run and be free.

"Cute tail that was pretty impressive what you did back there." Riddick said

"What does the pain in the ass want from me now?" I asked

"I was around. So I figured I would stop by." Riddick said

I got up and started to walk away from him. I needed to find my black hood and finish the job of killing the crew. I felt a hand on my arm and pulled away. It was getting to the point where I would kill Riddick. His scent was dragging me to him and my wolf side wanted to take him. It was just too much for me. Just then, I felt something around my shoulders and Riddick spinner me around and tied the necktie of my hood. He pulled my hood up as well. My eyes glowed a little and I smiled. My back was slammed up against a wall. I arched my back from the pain and yipped. Then, pair of lips were on mine and I pushed him away.

"The one I chose to be my mate can do that. Once I have a mate it is permit and of my mate leaves me I die." I growled

I ran off to go kill the tracker on the ship. I had to get rid of her do that Riddick and I have nothing to worry about. I spotted her in the cockpit of the ship. She had blond hair and green eyes. She was sitting there fast asleep. I quietly jumped over the railing an walk up to her. She was sound asleep and I could barely smell Jeff's scent on her and that told me everything. I went up to her like a predator and its prey. In one swift movement I stabbed her in the heart and muffled her scream. I then went into the shadows again and relaxed. I heard a heart beat and smell of Riddick and he smelled aroused. I saw his silver eyes looking at me. I knew what he wanted and he was not going to get it from me. Just, then I was pushed into the wall and his lips were on mine. Even of I wanted to play with Riddick, we could not with all the mercs on the ship. I pushed him away and walked to the window to see a moon. A rumble came from my chest and I wish I could run in a forest on a hunt. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me in.

**Riddick's Pov**

Alexandra's scent was intoxicating to me. I was drawn to this girl and could not figure out why. I wanted to know what was on her mind. She pulled away from me and went by the window. Her eyes glowed brighter as she looked out. Alexandra titled her head back and sighed. She hand put her hood down and looked at me. She smiled at me and showed me her fangs. There was something different about her. I could not tell.

"You better leave for a while. I do not want you to see me like this. Riddick it would not be good for us if you become my mate. It would kill me if you left and you do not want one woman." She said

"Why is that? Maybe I want to know more about you." I said

"You already know a lot about me from the file. I killed Jeff's crew when they came looking for me and raped my friend. I was wanted for killing a government official who was involved with crime but used money to get out of it. I watched as my planet was destroyed at four years old as my people were killed and left for dead. I wanted to get revenge on that bastard! That government official of my plant, Wolfane. He deserved it and I became the big bad wolf." Alexandra growled

She was like an animal locked up. I wondered if it was why I was drawn to her or that she came from a Furyan background. She growled and took of of smelling something and hearing something. I followed her she pulled out her ax and was standing face to face with a merc. He just looked like the one that was the leader, Jeff. He had dark raven hair and blue eyes.

"You are truly a bitch! You killed my brother and his girlfriend, Jenna. Now you are going to die." The merc said

"You can be with your other half, Jordan. She was both your two because I smelled you on her as well. You were always the better half any way." Alexandra said

Jordan went after her and Alexandra dodge him. She swung her ax at him and he cut her side with his knife. She yipped and dropped her ax. Alexandra moved quick and pinned him to the wall. Alexandra bent down by his throat and ripped his throat out with her fangs. She smiled and picked up her ax and gripped her right side.

**Alexandra's Pov**

The pain hurt like hell. I saw two other mercs killed by Riddick. I lend back against the wall and slide down. Blood ran down my face and dripped on to the floor. Riddick watched me and I growled. My wolf side enjoyed the kill and wanted more. I sighed and closed my eyes listening to what was going on around me. My breathing was slow but, steady. I just wanted this to be all over. Then everything went black.

I woke up lying on a bed. I noticed that I was in a bra and pants. What the fuck was going on! I swung my legs over to the side and tried to get up but, a strong arm stopped me. Riddick had no goggles on and was looking into my eyes. There were still mercs on the ship. I rubbed the back of my neck. All the things were running through my mind.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I asked

"What does it look like I did." Riddick said

"You were going to have your way with me." I growled

I was pinned up to the wall again. Riddick growled at me, holding me by my hips. I growled back at him as he pushed his hug bulge into me. I let my claws grow and showed my fangs. It would be a cold day in hell before he got me by force. I got out of his grip by kicking him and grabbed my hood. He wanted to see the big bad wolf then he would get it. I knock his feet out from under him and went for his throat. He pushed me to my side. He tried to get on me and I pushed him off. I wrapped my tail around his neck and tried to choke him. He ripped my tail off of him and pinned my wrists above my head.

"Are you trying to show me who is the alpha here. I am an alpha of my kind, I was born an alpha." Riddick growled

"I was born an alpha and a princess. My blood comes from royalty. I am allowed to chose a mate who can protect me and treat me well. Protect the pups I must have later on in the future." I growled back

"Why are you paying all these games with me? I can tell that you already want me as a mate." Riddick said

"I know you will not stay with me. That will be the end of me. If we do have sex, it will make a bond stronger. What are we going to do Riddick? Live on a plant in peace. We are convicts with mercs running down our necks." I answered

I used my legs and pushed him away from me. I ran into a bathroom and locked the door. We could not have a life together and I did not know if there was a way. I fell asleep with a knife in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Riddick's Pov**

So is that what she really thinks of me. Woman who have a servial instantic and who was always willing to fight. My animal side wanted to take control of me and clam her as my own. The thought of her and what she had said. Usually, I was not a one woman man but, now I was not sure. I heard howling coming from a room in a room in back. It was loud and painful. I started heading that way to see what was going on. When I got to the room it was dark and Alexandra was chained up and a light was on her. A wire was tapped to her right side and it was connected to a box. They turned the dial to the right and Alexandra howled in pain as her body jiggled. A woman with light brown hair stood in front of her with a smirk on her face. The. Woman's hair came below her shoulder blades and had hunter green eyes. Alexandra lifted her face she growled and her tail ha disappeared.

"You tell me where Riddick is and we will stop lighting you up with electricity. " The woman said

"You can go fuck yourself, Raven. I do not know how many of the both sexes you have fucked but, you were always disappointed and mad because you could not have me." Alexandra said

"I can have you when every I like, love. You were always the most interesting one that caught my eye. You always ran away." Raven said as she kissed Alexandra. Alexandra growled at her and split at her. Raven laughed as she took Alexandra's goggles off and smiled at her. Raven told the rest of the crew to leave and send bolts into Alexandra. I growled low at what was happening to Alexandra. I wait for my chance to save her.

**Alexandra's Pov**

Raven stood in front of me and drooled like a child like a child in a candy store. I meet Raven when I was 25 years old and learned her secret of liking both sexes. She tried many ways to get me in bed due to her taking a liking to me. I did not have the same feeling. She did hide me from mercs. One night I left and she did not know. Raven joined the mercs to find me and I was so weak I could not due anything. Raven pulled out a knife and slowly walked over to me. I growled at her.

"You do not scare me puppy dog. Now I am going to have some fun with you. Even through you are 30 years old. After, I am done with you, i might have some fun with Riddick." Raven said

"Over my dead body. You are a crazy bitch and if you lay a hand on Riddick, I will tear you apart." I growled

"You are in love with him. You have chosen Riddick as your mate. Let's see if I can change that." Raven replied

Raven walked over to me and kissed me. She used the knife to cut my bra open. She smiles at the sight. She started to play with my chest like I was her play toy. Raven kissed me again and I bite her. She slapped me across the face as blood dripped from her lip.

"You should have not done that." A voice warned

"Are you going to stop me, Riddick? I never thought you as the caring type. What are you going to due with her when you mate with her? You are not that kind of guy to stay with one woman." Raven answered

"You do not know me, bitch." Riddick said as he knock her to the ground. I tried to move but my body protested to it. I used the chain around my feet and wrapped it around Raven's neck. I choke the life out of her. Raven's body fell to the floor. Riddick came over and undid my chains and helped me down. I grabbed my hood and pulled Raven's body away to take her bra and her cami. I did and finished outing it on. Riddick came by and pulled me to him. He ran his hand down my right side and felt the marks that were left from the wires. I shivered under his touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I am fine Riddick." I answered him

I turned around in his arms and nuzzled up to his chest. A weird feeling came over me, that I felt safe in Riddick's arms. I whimpered for the first time as a little pup in a long while. Riddick wrapped his arms around me. I shook a little and Riddick rubbed my arms. Having elercyicity run through your body is not very fun. He slide his hand under my chin and lifted my face. I watched at what his movements. He gently kissed me on the lips. It took me off guard a little bit. I kissed him back and then pulled away. My body was not allowing me to due much. All I wanted to due is sleep. I took Riddick's hand in mine and intertwined our fingeres togather.

**Riddick's Pov**

Alexandra moved along the hallways dragging me alone with her. She move quietly and swiftly in the shadows and came to a room. She opened up the door and smiled when she saw a bed. I watched as she let go of my hand and crawled onto the bed. She looked at me as cruled up.

"Are you going to join me?" Alexandra asked in a soft tone. I smiled as I made my way over to the bed. When I sat down on the bed and it dipped down, I felt her next to me. She watched my every move and listened to what was going on around her. She whined a little and I could not figure out why. Then it fit me when she nuzzled me. Alexandra wanted me to lay down with her. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. Alexandra snuggled up against me with her hand on my chest.

"Are you happy now?" I asked

"Yes, I am." She replied

Alexandra soon was fast asleep. I watched her chest raise and fall. She seemed so peaceful and needed some rest. Alexandra just was beautiful and I gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She stirred a little but stayed asleep. I did not know why this woman to capitvate me so much. Soon, I feel asleep and let my mind rest.

I woke up when I felt Alexandra move. She hurried to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet and I kind a figured it was due to what had happened when she was getting shocked. Alexandra stood up and brushed the hair out of her face. She then went to a dresser and was looking for something. Alexandra found a grey t-shirt and put it over her black cami. I went over by her and rested my head on top of hers. She sighed and nuzzled up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Riddick, can we go back and lay down? I am tired and we need to find my hood." Alexandra said

"How about I go look for your hood and you rest longer. I will not take to long." I replied

"Riddick, do not be too long. Please, come back to." She begged

I felt a tug in my chest and rested my hand on her right cheek. She nuzzled in to my hand and whined a little. I kissed her and told her that I would be back.

**Alexandra's Pov**

I watched him go and rested my head on the pillow. Did not find much rest when Riddick was not by me. I had become very fond of him. I should not be getting so close to him. Bad ideas of what Riddick and I of what we could do ran through my head. This should not be happening to me. Fuck it all. Just then my inner wolf started to talk to me.

_**You want to own Riddick. Make him yours and no one else's and have him beg for it. You have the power to do it. It give you a chance to fuck him sideways and break him in. **_

Why could my wolf stay quiet. It just kept pushing me and pushing me. I walked into the bathroom and peed. I could not control myself longer before my wolf came out and took what she wanted. I laid back down and closed my eyes falling asleep.

**Riddick's Pov**

I was just about to where Alexandra's scents lead me. I had to kill some more mercs on my way and it made me sick about how they talked about what they would do to Alexandra if they caught her. Some would say they would have her in bed and that pissed me off. I growled every time I heard of something like that. Alexandra was a looker and very beautiful. My animal side wanted her very badly and belongs to me, not that I would mind that. Alexandra's hair was very fair and fit her face very well and her amber golden eyes could drive any one made. I came to the room and heard voices.

"I will bet you that, Alexandra girl is great in bed and had a nice ass. I could have it my way all night with her." A male said

" I heard she can bite. What if she rips everything off of you." Another said

I busted down the door and had two knives ready to go. They had just run out of luck.

"I would watch what you say about my vixen. She would kill you right where you stand and she is mine." I growled

They both had red hair and one had blue eyes and the other brown. They came at me and I turned out the lights. I finished them off quick and grabbed the black hood and headed back to the room. I walked quickly and was there standing in the front door and opened it quietly. Alexandra was sitting up in bed and her eyes were glazed with lust. She turned her head towards me and smirked.

"I have been waiting for you my, mate. I desire you and want you." Alexandra said seductive

"I got your hood for you. What is going on with you?" I asked

"I cannot go must longer without making you my mate. I need to make the bound and my inner wolf wants you. Are you intimated, Riddick? I know you are aroused and want me." Alexandra said in a sexy tone

She started to walk towards me and I watched her. She licked her lips as she moved closer to me. I could smell she was aroused. Was this her or her wolf coming at me? I was aroused too and my animal was starting to come out. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. I sniffed her neck and kissed her. I was starting to loose control. I wanted it to be her mostly not just her wolf. Alexandra broke away from the kiss and closed her eyes. She took death breaths. Alexandra gained control of her wolf and looked at me.

"We will have time to do this when all the mercs are gone. That way no one can disturbed us. Come and lay with me. We cannot do much or play when the mercs are asleep." Alexandra said

"Alright, I will if it makes you happy." I replied

I lay down and she rested her head on my chest and smiled. She listened to my heartbeat and fell asleep. Her words kept replaying in my head over and over again before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alexandra's Pov**

I was dreaming about my home planet. I was a young pup again running through the woods with others in the kingdom woods. My father at the time was the ruler and the king. He was a great and wise man. He had short black hair and blue eyes, he was the alpha and protector over if his family. My mother was the queen and was gently as she was kind. She had long dark raven hair that came past her shoulders. She keep my father at peac with himself. I was at the tender age of fourth when my family and home was taken from me. It had been early morning and I was out with my father learning how to defend myself. We practice for three hours and then I went off to snoop around. I had been in my cave with a waterfall when I spotted a ship in the sky and ran home. My mother gathered me in her arms and headed to the safe room in the place. I asked her where father was and she said he was going to see what was happening. My mother started to pack a bag full of things. She pack my black hood, a picture of us, and a red chocked with a half heart hanging off of it in the grey bag. She put a locker around my neck and kissed my forehead before pushing me into the ship and locking the door. I saw the tears roll done her cheeks as I cried and begged her to open the door. The ship took off and I watched my whole home be destroyed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I knew I would never see my father and mother again.

I woke up from the dream and found myself on my side. Riddick was spooning withe and saw he was still asleep. The dream had replayed itself many of times over the years in my head. I always wondered if I was the only one to get off my planet. I had hope there was others like me. Slowly, I removed Riddick's arms around me and went to go find something to eat. I was hungry to eat anything I could find. There had to be something on the ship to eat and it was in the kitchen. I sighed as I used air vents to get around. I hopped down into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I pulled out two egg sandwiches and two juices to drink before climbing back up into the vents. Moving swiftly, I dropped by the cryo tubes and messed with the times to open. Giving us some more time to relax and maybe have some fun. I went back up to the air vents and went towards the bedroom.

**Riddick's Pov**

I woke up without Alexandra next to me. I saw the air went open and figured she qwent to go get something to eat. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. Slowly, I walked out into the bathroom and shut the door. I noticed that my penis was a little hard as I took a pee. It had to be because I was so close to her. I growled and decided to take a cold shower. While in the shower, I heard a loud thump and knew that Alexandra was back. She had some food with her. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alexandra was sitting on the edge of a bed. She was swigging her feet back and forth.

"You run into any trouble?" I asked

"No, I added time to the cryo tubs some more time so I can relax." Alexandra replied

I shook my head and watched her. She handed me an egg sandwich and juice. When I sat down she got up and sat on my lap. Alexandra continue to eat her sandwich. She had her goggles resting on top of her forehead. Alexandra seemed content at the moment and I relax. I began to eat what she had brought. dirty thoughts about what I would do to her ran through my head and I thought about something else.

"I am sorry about last night. It was my wolf taking over me. I usually have better control over it. It has decided that it wants you as my mate. I don't think that is a good idea." Alexandra said

"Why don't you think it is a good idea?" I asked

"Let's just say we became mates, what will happen after we get off this ship? We are both convicts and have mercs running down our necks. Once I have a mate, I will try and bear pups with them. I know you are not a one woman man, Riddick and if my mate leaves me, I will suffer for it." She replied

"Maybe I do not know what I want. Maybe I only want to be with you, Alexandra. You are always on my mind and nothing else. I want you in my life." I said

She looked at me with her golden eyes and studied me. I was wondering what she was thinking about. "You are telling the truth." She said as she watched me. I rubbed my head with my hand. I felt like this is what I truly wanted and nothing else. "Is this what you really want, Riddick?" Alexandra said to me looking me in the eyes. "Yes, I will never let you go." I answered inhaling her scent in. I waited to see what she wa going to do. I put my hand under her chin and crashed our lips together. It was a tender kiss and I nipped at her bottom lip. Alexandra let me in and out tongues battled for dominance. In the end I won and she straddled me. Alexandra took off her boots and goggles and did the same thing do me. She moved quickly and quietly. Alexandra kissed down my neck and nuzzled me. It made me go wild.

**Alexandra's Pov **

I had made my decision and so did Riddick once we did this there was no turning back. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest making him dance under my touch. A growl escaped my throat as I did this. In the back of my mind I was telling myself not to do this. I was not listening. At some point Riddick had gotten my top off and was playing with my small breast. Some parts were very sensitive. I growled when he tease me. Riddick just smirked at my reactions. We were both fighting for dominance as we kissed. We were both born alphas of our kind it was in our nature, in the end he won. Riddick trailed kiss up and down my upper body, it made me whine and pout when he stopped. He flipped us over so I was on the bottom. My gold eyes were looking into his.

"Tell me who you belong to." Riddick said as he kissed my body.

I did not say a word a licked his collar bone. I was looking for a spot to make my mark on him. My eyes were glowing and I bite down on his left shoulder, marking him as mine. Some blood came out and I licked it up. Riddick growled as I did this. Riddick bit down on my right shoulder and I howled in pain.

"Now, tell me who you belong to." Riddick growled

"I belong to you, Riddick." I cried out

He kissed down my neck and body as he removed my bottoms. I was already wet down there. He smirked when he noticed this. The next thing I knew was I was moaning as he was licking me down there. I arched my back up for him to get more access. He slapped my ass and told me to stay down. I growled a little and he slapped me again. Riddick then got a piece of rope and tied my hands above my head. I tried to get myself free but, it was no use.

**Riddick's Pov**

I had her right where I wanted her. She could not do anything about it. I licked sensitive parts of her body and she whined. Alexandra tried to reach out and touch me but, she could not. Alexandra whimpered and twisted her body. It was a beautiful sight to see. Just, then a light blinked on Alexandra's pants.

"We have to stop and go get rid of mercs." She said

I untied her and growled. Alexandra put her clothes back on and grabbed her weapons. We both headed out and searched for mercs. Alexandra split away from me and I was on my own. There had to be at least 30 mercs left and all I wanted to do is finish bedding Alexandra. I came to some cryo chambers and saw mercs in them and put them in a permit sleep. I hurried along and saw blood on the floor hoping it was not Alexandra. I walked faster and turned a corner to see Alexandra take two mercs out with her claws. She had blood coming out of her right arm and they got a shot at her.

"Fuckers! I should have finished them quicker." Alexandra cursed

"Let's go fix you up." I said

We walked back into the room and shut the door. Alexandra went into bathroom and started to work on her cut. She had started the bath tub that could fit two people in it. Alexandra removes her clothes and stepped in and sighs. I walked in to join her.

**Alexandra's Pov **

Riddick sat behind me holding me in his arms. It was strange having someone stay by my side because it has never happened to me before. I let the warm water relax my muscles and enjoyed it. Riddick started to kiss up and down my neck. I leaned my back further so he could get better accuse to my neck. I moaned as he kissed down my body and growled when he stopped. My species was very sexual when they find their mate for life. They wanted to make the bond final by making love. Soon, he was in me trusting and I was moaning. The more I moaned the faster he would go. Then, my climax hit and I came. I heard him growl and come inside of me. I leave my head in the crook of his neck and nuzzled him.

"We are bounded and are mates forever now." I said

"I know." He replied

He pulled out of me and carried me to the bed and laid me down.

**Riddick's Pov**

I slipped in her again and started to trust. She moaned my name and I picked up the paced. I soon released myself into her again and laid beside her. I pulled her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head. I knew it would be awhile before we got a chance to do this again. I was going to protect Alexandra with my life because she was my mate and belonged to me.


End file.
